This invention relates to a system for indexing books such as appointment books, notebooks, address books, or the like, and in particular to an arrangement wherein indexing sheets are interspersed in a predetermined arrangement between the pages of the book to provide a sequential division of the pages.
A wide variety of books, not only appointment books, notebooks, and address books, but also dictionaries, directories, and the like, employ indexing means to facilitate the use and retrieval of the information contained on the pages of the book. Such system includes tabs secured by adhesive to the selected pages of the book, inserted index sheets having extending tabs, sequential notching formed in the edges of the book, and the like. However, most of the known systems are somewhat complex in structure and somewhat inflexible in use as well as requiring relatively complex manufacturing steps for making and assembling them in combination with the book itself. There exists, therefore, a need for an indexing system which provides greater flexibility in use in final product form such as in diaries, notebooks, and the like and which can be manufactured by relatively simple and straight forward processes and assembly steps.
A significant need exists for the production of index sheets which are relatively strong, resisting tearing, twisting, and destruction. The present invention fulfils such needs.
Other objects and advantages will be apparent from the following disclosure of the present invention.